List of David is Grounded! Episodes
Season 1 Brawling and Cells David gets SSBB (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) and makes fun of Mr. Vacuole's name. Birthdays, Tattletales & Friendships David makes fun of someone, tells on Steven Jackhammer, and bosses around a friend. Languages & Detention David watches videos in other languages, and gets detention. The Mother Surprise! David makes fun of his mother and gets yelled at by everyone. Newborns & Movies David calls the baby stupid and misbehaves at a movie by saying he's going to poop on someone. David "Berns" Switzerland David decides to set Switzerland on fire and goes to jail for 9 days. Edits & Chalkboards David watches edited videos and writes "Who cares about cells?" on the chalkboard. In Dead Meat David gets a red card & Cocky the Bird dies. Eric & Arabic David says "Marharvan" to Eric and gets grounded. Changes & VHS Openings David makes fun of Diesel Khmer's new look, and starts a hobby of making fake VHS Openings. Grounded for Life! & The Big Hack David continues to make fake VHS Openings, and hacks Landon's account. David is Grounding! David helps his father ground someone who is graduating. Held Back? Oh No!!! David is sent back to preschool for random reasons. Blue Screen of Deadly Death David gives his dad's computer a virus. Two Accounts of Torture David makes both a YouTube Account (MrHandisAwesome666), and a Preceden account. Packing on the Pounds David gets fat at a restaurant. Flag, You're It! David chanes the U.S.A. flag to the Panama flag. Grounding Insanity! David and Steven get grounded for fighting with each other. Intense Grounding Ceremony David is grounded again. Winnie the Poo & 5 Days David poops on a teacher and does other bad things. The End of Barney David decides it would be fun to kill Barney. Season 2 Ice Cream-less David wants Ice Cream during dinner. Return of the Bird David gets a replacement for Cocky. Locked in a Cell David gets Landon Dibbles arrested for nothing. All in a Day's Grounding David gets grounded for running around the town naked, changing the school's name, watching a wierd Czech show, watching Grojband while Grounded, and watching Animaniacs on the Hub. Pike-Man David gets Pikmin 3 for Wii U (U.S. Release: Aug 4, 2013) and gets grounded. VHS Tapes of Death David makes more VHS openings (even though they were DVDs), and gets grounded. Bomberman Khmer David goes back to India, bringing a bomb and blows up the plane and kills many people. Everybody Hates Mondays David skips school because it's Monday, and Smeargle dies for the first time. Pokémon Cannibal David fails his test on Pokémon and decides to eat people and become a cannibal. Journey to the Gender of the Earth David goes into the girls' bathroom because the boys' bathroom is dirty. Secret Spy David changes his ways by spying on Warren Cook. Criminal Revenge David and Landon Dibbles Kill the Almighty Censored Byl Jednou Jeden Život. Shell of a Shuckle David finds a Shiny Shuckle in the wild, catches it and gets grounded for missing dinner. Smeargle pukes on his new Turtshuck, his Shuckle. Sick it To Ya! A bad pun episode in which David pretends to be sick because he hates going to school. I'm No Chef! David makes poop in cooking class because he thinks he will lose the cooking contest and gets expelled. Hindu-Arabic Funeral System David misbehaves at his Great Great Uncle's funeral. Your Život's at Stake! David makes fun of Censored Byl Jednou Jeden Život Selat Kcud David sings the intro to DuckTales Murray Seconds Over Tokyo David decides to kill Sesame Street's Murray because he misses Count and Cookie Monster Episode 41 TBA Episode 42 TBA Season 3 Episode 43 TBA